Unexpected Present
by randomsmileyperson
Summary: Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez are sleeping over in the practice room on Christmas Eve so they can spend Christmas together. The next day when Austin gives Ally her present it comes with something neither of them expected... bit of Auslly Christmas fluff and some laughs along the way. My Christmas present to you guys!


**A/N: Heeeyy! MERRY CHRISTMAS! So I feel sooo guilty about not writing any new Auslly stories (and I'm working on it! Just messing around with a few ideas) so I thought the least I could do was give you guys a little fluffy one shot on Auslly and the best time of the year; Christmas! It's not the kind of fluffy that makes you wanna throw up but there's nothing serious in it. Everything is all light hearted and festive. I absolutely love Christmas and it makes me feel so festive writing this! Plus, I love all you guys so much! So here it is; my little Christmas prezzie to you. Enjoy.**

**I also apologise in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes; it's Christmas and I'm lazy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally (I don't think Santa's ****_that _****good :P)**

* * *

"Merry Christmas guys!" Ally Dawson greeted her friends as they came in the Sonic Boom entrance.

"Merry Christmas, Ally!" they replied.

"This was an awesome idea." Trish commented.

"Yeah, getting to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with my best friends; this is gonna be the best Christmas _ever_!" Austin said. He was really pumped about this.

Ally had come up with the idea that they could all have a sleepover at Sonic Boom on Christmas Eve; chill out watch Christmas movies, eat candy, play games, the usual then they could spend Christmas Day together too and open all there presents and stuff. They would go home later to spend some time with their families, of course but since they had obviously spent all their Christmas' with their families so they wanted to spend one Christmas with their best friends.

"Will there be gingerbread?" Dez asked.

"Of course!" Ally said.

"Oh good, Christmas is never complete without gingerbread." Dez said happily.

"I know right?" Ally said as she lead them all up to the practice room.

"Yeah, they tell the _funniest_ jokes!" Dez grinned.

"Uh, yeah..." Ally said, now confused, but shook her head and decided to leave it.

"Wow, Ally, nice decorations." Trish nodded in approval as she glanced around the practice room.

Ally had put up a Christmas tree, and had lots of trimmings around the room. There were stockings on the wall and she had put up some Christmas cards she had received.

"Thanks. You know how I do." she waved her hand and then flipped her hair; once again trying to be cool. But not succeeding.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Austin asked, putting his sleeping bag down.

"Make gingerbread houses and people!" Dez exclaimed excitedly, literally jumping up and down.

"Dude, you make those all year round anyway!" Trish pointed out, annoyed already at their red-headed friend.

"Fine then, gingerbread Santa, elves, reindeers and sleigh." Dez said smugly, feeling he had won.

"I call Mrs Claus!" Ally raised her hand, getting excited along with Dez.

"How about; _no gingerbread people!_" Trish huffed.

"What's your problem with gingerbread people anyway?" Austin asked, almost scared to ask in case Trish blew up or something.

"I've had this goof ball shoving them in my face for over a year now! Excuse me for getting tired of them." she had her arms crossed and was giving Dez, oblivious as usual, a glare.

There was a silence in the room now; Trish was angry, Dez was... well Dez and Austin and Ally were standing there awkwardly.

"Who's up for some Christmas classics?" Ally broke the silence.

"Sounds good." Austin agreed.

"Let's see how about..." Ally looked through her Christmas playlist (an essential during the festive season) and chose a song.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

"Nice one Ally." Trish commented, snapping out of her mood.

"Well, you can't have a Christmas without a little bit of Mariah." Ally shrugged and they all nodded before they begun to sing at the top of their voices and dance like crazy.

* * *

After their little jam session (which also included some of the classics sung acoustically by the gang) they had settled down to watch Christmas movies while eating junk food.

"Why does the Grinch have to be so mean?" Ally asked no one in particular.

"Ally, it's just a movie that you watch every Christmas." Austin laughed. He was sitting next to her on the couch; quite close, might I add.

"I know but still," Ally said, not really sure how to explain it.

Austin just shook his head in amusement.

A little while later they had watched 3 more movies and they were all falling asleep by the forth. They had gotten in to their sleeping bags and Dez was already fast asleep with his starfish and Trish was snoring lightly. Austin and Ally were still awake but only just.

"I can't believe it's Christmas tomorrow." Ally whispered.

"Technically, it's Christmas now." Austin pointed out before he added, "Merry Christmas."

Ally laughed quietly, "Merry Christmas to you too."

"Do I get my present now?" Austin asked eagerly.

"No." Ally rolled her eyes.

"Well then you're not getting yours." Austin said stubbornly but laughed to let her know he was joking.

Ally laughed faintly which Austin found odd so he sat up to look at her and saw she had fallen asleep. He smiled at her and looked at her; admiring her beauty that he had recently started to notice more and more. He brushed her hair out of her face, taking one last glance at her he decided to go to sleep himself. After a couple of minutes, sleep had overcome him and all four teens were fast asleep.

* * *

Christmas Morning was finally here and all four friends had woken up at roughly the same time. When they were all awake and stretching after their long and uncomfortable sleep, they looked at each other and shouted in unison, "It's Christmas!"

They all gathered round the tree that was in the room and begin opening presents. Dez had gotten Ally a backpack, Austin a bucket and Trish an anger management diary.

"Thanks Dez, I don't know if I'll be able to fit as much stuff as you do in yours but thanks." Ally said to Dez, glad that hers' was the most normal and practical present.

"Yeah, I've always wanted a bucket. So many things I can do..." Austin said, unsure of _why_ Dez got him a bucket.

"Anger management diary! What the hell would I need that for?!" Trish yelled, basically demonstrating the purpose of the gift.

"I thought you could vent your feelings and-" Dez started to explain but Trish cut him off.

"I'll show you venting my feelings!" she exclaimed.

"Really? That's great that you're going to use it so soon! Can I see it once you're done? How many pages do you think you'll use?" Dez asked.

Trish was about to yell again but Ally cute her off this time, "Trish, please. It's Christmas."

Trish huffed but kept quiet.

The rest of the presents were normal; Trish got Ally a new purse, Austin a new phone cover and Dez a CD of squirrel sounds (which he absolutely loved). Austin got Trish a headset so she could use it for her permanent job as his manager and look more professional, Dez a very colourful shirt and Ally a signed Taylor Swift CD.

"Oh my god! How did you get this?!" Ally exclaimed giving Austin a hug.

"I have my ways." Austin grinned, please she liked it. "That's not all." he whispered in her ear. Ally just looked at him confused but before she could ask, Trish spoke up.

"Where are your presents Ally?"

Ally then gave out her presents; a $50 gift card for a clothes store for Trish, a box of magic tricks for Dez (she may regret that later on) and a guitar pick necklace for Austin. They all loved them and Dez started trying out the magic tricks right away.

"No Dez, you can't cut me in half." Ally said kindly. "Maybe when you're more experienced you could cut Austin in half." she suggested.

"He can do what now?" Austin asked.

"That's a great idea!" Dez said excitedly before going back to examining his 'magic wand'.

Austin glared at Ally who just grinned back. Austin, unable to resist her smile, broke his glare and rolled his eyes smiling back.

"Austin don't eat too much candy, you're having Christmas dinner with your family later, remember." Ally said responsibly.

"It's Christmas, Alls!" Austin protested. "Let loose a little."

"I can let loose!" Ally said, picking up a candy and throwing the wrapper onto the floor after popping it into her mouth. She crossed her arms as though she had proved her point but could not help but stare at the wrapper on the floor. After about 5 seconds she groaned and picked it up and put it in the bin.

Austin laughed, "Yeah, you're a real rebel, Ally."

"Whatever." she grumbled, going in a huff.

Austin shook his head and moved next to her, "Don't worry, I like you just the way you are." he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Austin, thinking she was cold, put his arm around her.

"Thanks Austin." she said looking up at him, noticing his face was very close to hers. Neither was sure but they thought they could feel themselves leaning closer to each other.

"Who wants to pull some crackers?" Trish asked everyone, making Austin and Ally spring apart – Ally's cheeks reddening and Austin scratching the back of his neck.

"Sounds great!" Austin said, getting up to go join Trish, Ally soon followed.

* * *

A couple of hours later and things were settling down. Trish and Dez had to leave because their family dinners were earlier than Austin and Ally's. The remaining two were watching another Christmas film, they had no idea what it was but it was Christmas-y.

"This has probably been the best Christmas ever." Ally said contently.

"Probably?" Austin raised his eyebrow.

"Well, it's not like I've never had amazing Christmas' before but this one is definitely up there." she replied.

"I think I know how to make it _the_ best Christmas ever." Austin grinned before he got up and went to his stuff and began rummaging around until he found what he was looking for and returned to his spot next to Ally on the sofa.

"What is it?" Ally asked, now intrigued.

"Close your eyes." he said and she complied.

Ally felt Austin take her hands and then she felt something in them. She opened her eyes to see he had placed a box in her hands. She looked at him to see he was grinning, obviously waiting for her to open it. She did and gasped when she saw what was inside.

"Austin... it's beautiful!" she said lifting up the charm bracelet he had gotten her. It had charms on it already; a music note, a letter A, a little book, a goose, a pickle, piano keys and a heart.

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it!" she exclaimed pulling him in for a tight hug. "It's the best present ever!"

"Glad you like it." he smiled.

"Can you put it on?" she asked.

"Sure." he replied, taking the bracelet, looping it round and clipping it onto her wrist. During this action their faces had once again gotten close and they both looked up at the same time to realise this. For a moment they just looked into each others eyes and Ally blushed again but she didn't look away. Before she could even say anything, Austin had closed the gap and kissed her. Without any hesitation she kissed back, putting her arms around his neck and her fingers in his hair. Eventually they had to pull away; oxygen was a necessary part in staying alive. Again they looked at each other but this time with smiles on their faces. Ally broke the silence.

"You know what?" she asked him.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"This really is the best Christmas ever." Ally answered and in reply Austin kissed her again.

* * *

Later on when Austin was dropping Ally back at her house so she could have her family Christmas dinner things seemed awkward but in a good way. It was just that they had been friends for a year and then all of a sudden they had become more. It was a bit overwhelming but neither was complaining.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Ally said, looking up at Austin through her eyelashes.

"Definitely." Austin replied and then leaned down to give her a kiss goodbye (probably lasting a bit longer than it should've).

Ally turned round to open the door and then turned back again for a second. "Bye."

"Bye, Alls." Austin winked, making her grin even wider as she shut the door. Austin practically skipped back to his car.

"Hey honey, did you have a good Christmas with your friends?" her dad, Lester, asked when he saw her and gave her a hug.

Ally hugged back, "Yeah, it was great. Best Christmas ever."

"Glad to hear it. Is that one of your presents?" he gestured to the charm bracelet on her wrist whilst they walked into the dining room where they had a few family members over.

"Yeah, it was kind of an unexpected present." Ally smiled to herself before joining her family to spend the rest of Christmas with them.

**A/N: So, how did you like it? Was it a nice present? It started off funny then gradually Auslly came into it. I just had to do this for you guys and I'm sorry if it was boring or not as fluffy as you wanted but I can't write ultimate fluff, it makes me cringe! Anyway, please tell me if you liked it and drop a little review! I also have a Jalex New Years one shot which will probably be published on New Year's Eve, just to let any of my Jalex fans know.**

**And from the bottom of my heart, I hope you have a very, very, VERY Merry Christmas! I love you guys!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


End file.
